This invention is in the field of automatic safety shut-off valves, which are triggered by an earthquake or by excessive flow through the valve, as in th case of a line break.
The natural phenomenon of earthquakes can destroy structures and the aftermath almost always results in great loss by fires fed by uncontrolled fuels spreading from ruptured conduits and overturned appliances.
There are valves of many types that respond to horizontal vibration; some are very complex, some require precise leveling, most have no means of manual closing, some have very complex resetting methods, and none respond to both vibration, as in an earthquake and excessive fluid flow, as in the case of a line break.